Jeux Interdits
by Sevy Snape
Summary: SLASH OS. Ginny retrouve son frère Ron après une longue séparation. Que vont ils se raconter ?
1. Ron a dit alors j'ai fait

**Auteur : Sevy Snape**

**Correctrice : Agatha Brume**

**Disclaimer : **Pour changer... rien à moi... blabla... tout à JKR... blabla...

**Résumé : **Ginny retourve son frère après une longue séparation. Que vont-ils se raconter ?

**Warning : **Slash Ginny / Ron

**NdA : **Bonjour à tous. C'est encore nous. Voilà, c'est un chti' OS qui nous tarabustes depuis un bon moment. Mais nous n'avions pas encore ni les mots, ni le temps pour le faire.  
Bien que nos couples préférés se conjuguent plus avec le pluriel de Il, je dois dire que nous avons une affection toute particulière pour Elle ... Je parle de Ginny.  
Petite fille sage s'il en est, qui à juste été un peu marqué par Lui. Ce qui fait que notre petite rouquine est juste et sera toujours différente de ce que veulent bien voir et croire les gens.  
Pouvons nous vraiment sortir indemne lorsque le Mal vous touche, vous envahit, vous commande ... ? Pour Frodo, Samwise, Harry Osborn et d'autres, il s'est avéré que non, donc pour la petite Ginny aussi ... elle pourra naître tout à tour, faible, jolie, pervertie et pourrie ... et dans le pire des cas ... le tout réuni, mais surtout et simplement ... aux grés de nos envies ...  
Si vous estimez que « La votre de Ginny » ne peut être qu'une victime que rien n'a ternie, il vaut mieux que vous passiez votre chemin, bien loin de ces lignes.  
En effet, même si vous pensez que c'est un lemon tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal mettant en scène un homme et une femme, ce qui en passant est bien exacte, là ou vous risquez de griller une connexion c'est que c'est aussi la description **d'un inceste et donc d'une relation entre un frère et une sœur. Elle est classée M+.**  
De plus nous avons poussez le vice jusqu'à faire deux version, une relativement soft et l'autre qui le sera beaucoup moins. La deuxième version ne viendra que plus tard.

Je crois que l'on ne peut pas faire mieux dans la prévention. Heu, attendez un instant ... Ah oui, ok je l'écris. C'est Agatha qui vient de me dire que dans le doute il vaudrait mieux insister un peu et désire que j'en remette une couche !

**C'est un inceste alors passez votre chemin si cela vous dérange. Fermez gentiment la page ou utiliser la touche « back » de votre serveur, parce que bien que nous soyons des gens très sympathique, au demeurant, nous n'apprécierions vraiment que très peu les reviews non constructives sauf si c'est pour parler du style et des erreurs possibles.**

Maintenant que vous connaissez le contenue de notre OS, nous voudrions juste rajouter cette info : Belezna est une vraie ville qui existe belle et bien en Hongrie.  
Voilà vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ... « **Back** » or « **Read** »

* * *

**Jeux Interdits**

Aujourd'hui, Ginny est en émoi : elle va enfin revoir Ron, après tant d'années ! Elle avait cru défaillir de bonheur lorsque lui parvint sa lettre de Hongrie. Il avait écrit depuis la petite ville de Belezna, dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle avait appris comment il avait vécu toutes ces années loin de sa soeur adorée, comment il avait monté sa maison d'éditions. Et maintenant, il arrivait, il était là.

Elle allait enfin le revoir, en chair et en os. Elle espérait qu'il serait comme sur les photos qu'il lui avait envoyées : marqué par le temps, certes, mais toujours égal à lui-même, avec cette petite étincelle particulière dans le regard, cette intensité, qui le rendait si attachant à ses yeux.

Ginny est là, à tourner en rond, en proie à une folle impatience, lorsque soudain on sonne. Elle sent son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle se précipite pour ouvrir. La silhouette de Ron s'encadre dans la porte.

- Ginny ?... c'est toi ?

Ginny, des larmes de joie baignant son doux visage, lui saute au cou et l'embrasse sur les joues avec une fougue juvénile.

- Ron, Ron, enfin , te voilà, tu es là !

- Ginny, ma chérie ! Je n'y croyais plus ! Quel bonheur !

Ils s'étreignent, tous deux très émus. Après un temps, ils se séparent et, tout en se tenant par les épaules, se mangent des yeux.

- Tu as à peine changé !

- Tu es gentille ! Le temps a malheureusement fait son œuvre et je ne suis plus aussi mince ni... Mais toi, tu es superbe ! Toute bronzée ... Montre-toi un peu !

Ce disant, il lui prend la main et la fait pirouetter devant lui. Flattée autant qu'amusée, Ginny exécute un demi-tour et revient se planter devant son frère. Sans réfléchir, obéissant à une impulsion aussi soudaine qu'impérieuse, elle se cambre, faisant ainsi ressortir sa somptueuse poitrine au grand émoi de Ron qui la mange des yeux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de constater :

- Wow ! Qu'est-ce tu es belle !

- Je me soigne ! dit-elle en rougissant.

- Tu étais déjà à croquer quand je suis parti, mais maintenant, dis donc...

Il la serre tendrement entre ses bras et lui murmure doucement à l'oreille :

- J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Le prenant par la main, elle l'attire dans son salon, modestement meublé mais avec un goût très sûr. Elle l'oblige à s'asseoir dans le canapé qui trône le long du mur puis, sur une nouvelle pirouette, se précipite à la cuisine.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revient avec du champagne et deux coupes qui tintinnabulent. Avec une joie enfantine, elle tend la bouteille à Ron qui entreprend de l'ouvrir. Elle s'assoit en tailleur à côté de lui et applaudit lorsque le bouchon s'envole vers le plafond. Il s'adosse au canapé, une jambe repliée sous ses fesses, une coupe à la main.

Toute l'heure qui s'ensuit se passe à évoquer les souvenirs communs mais aussi et surtout à se raconter leurs destins mutuels, leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs difficultés. Ils sont tous deux heureux, ravis de ces retrouvailles. Ginny se rend compte que les fines bulles lui sont légèrement montées la tête, mais elle ne s'en soucie guère. Soudain mélancolique, elle lui confie :

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu que tu sois là !

Une étrange émotion les gagne tous deux. Ils se regardent dans les yeux, soudain très graves. Ils ressentent la même chose, totalement incongrue et qu'ils n'osent s'avouer : une folle attirance, complètement déraisonnable, totalement coupable, mais d'une rare puissance. Leurs confidences les avaient tout naturellement rapprochés l'un de l'autre, au point de se toucher, sans qu'ils y aient pris garde. Déglutissant avec peine, Ron balbutie :

- Ginny, il... il faut que j'y aille... j'ai... euh... j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose.

Déçu, elle le regarde se lever et poser son verre sur la table basse. Il se dirige vers la sortie puis, se ravisant, revient vers sa soeur.

- J'ai... euh... oublié ma veste, dit-il en montrant le bout du canapé sur lequel Ginny était assise.

Il se penche pour la récupérer. Prise d'une envie soudaine, sa soeur se penche vers lui. Leurs lèvres se rapprochent, s'effleurent.

Ils restent là, comme suspendus, pendant un long moment, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Ginny, qui sent des picotements lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale et une chaleur soudaine s'épanouir dans son bas ventre, passe innocemment sa langue sur ses lèvres asséchées. Sentant le danger, elle se reprend brusquement et s'écarte de Ron avec une violence qui la surprend elle-même. Elle lui dit, sur le ton du reproche :

- Voyons Ron ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas !

Coupé net dans sa rêverie, Ron qui a parfaitement saisi le sens de l'avertissement de sa soeur, se reprend également :

- Oui, oui, je sais, tu as raison...

Désemparés, après un silence gêné, ils reprennent une conversation qu'ils s'efforcent de maintenir à un consternant niveau de banalité.

Après quelques minutes de cet exercice verbal aussi vain que pénible, Ron exhale un long soupir. Comme résigné, il se lève, puis laisse échapper, d'une voix morne :

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reparte.

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Pas maintenant, pas après tout ce temps, je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois.

Ron ne peut s'empêcher de la manger des yeux :

- Petite soeur, nous avons un problème.

Ginny se sent gagnée par une sourde excitation. Elle n'ose regarder ce grand gaillard debout devant elle, penaud, l'air si sincèrement malheureux. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, elle se lance :

- Ron, soyons francs tous les deux, je crois que nous éprouvons une sorte de... de...

- D'attirance l'un pour l'autre ? C'est ça que tu veux dire n'est-ce pas ? Arrive-t-il à articuler d'un ton qui se veut calme et serein, la gorge serrée.

En un instant Ginny est devenue rouge comme une pivoine.

- Une attirance...

- Sexuelle, c'est ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Ginny relève la tête. Le long regard qu'ils échangent alors les emplit tout deux d'un trouble profond. Elle s'entend dire d'une petite voix fluette :

- En... en réalité, ce qu'on ne peut pas faire, c'est l'amour, mais... à part ça...

Ron sent son cœur s'emballer. Trop content de pouvoir se jeter sur une échappatoire, si peu crédible soit-elle, s'exclame :

- Tu as raison !... C'est vrai ! On... on pourrait faire comme quand on était petits !

- Oui ! Tu te souviens ? Lui répond-elle, toute excitée.

- Bien sûr que je me souviens ! On jouait à "Touche/Pas touche", Tu te rappelles ?

Ginny vient de retrouver ses sensations de petite fille. Elle lui lance, aussi enthousiaste qu'inconsciente :

- On pouvait faire semblant de se caresser, comme dans les magazines, mais sans se toucher... Tu te souviens ? Ceux qu'on allait chiper dans la chambre de Fred et George quand ils n'étaient pas là ? Ça on peut le faire ! Allons-y ! Qui commence ?... Toi ! Vas-y !

Elle saisit les mains de Ron et, le tirant doucement vers elle, le force à s'asseoir sur le sol recouvert de moquette. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, pose ses mains sur ses genoux et, faisant mine de fermer les yeux, attend. Intimidé, le garçon, n'arrive pas à se décider.

- Alors, ça vient ? Lui lance-t-elle, impatiente et enjouée.

Ron avance ses mains vers le visage de Ginny, lui "caresse" gentiment le front, tout en prenant bien soin de rester à quelques millimètres de la peau. De la même manière, il lui prend le visage entre ses paumes et la regarde intensément. Il promène son pouce à un cheveu de ses lèvres, puis ses mains coulent le long de son cou qu'il fait mine de caresser tendrement avant d'aller se placer - presque - sur les épaules de sa soeur.

Ses yeux tombent alors sur la poitrine de Ginny qui, sous l'intensité du regard de son frère, dont elle mesure l'émoi, sent redoubler son trouble. Elle devine qu'il va maintenant approcher de ses seins. Elle sent sa poitrine se gonfler dans l'espoir d'être caressée, ses pointes durcissent soudain, et son souffle se fait court.

Lentement, les mains de Ron entourent les seins de Ginny qui les regarde avec une sorte d'avidité. Ron fait comme s'il promenait vraiment les doigts sur la poitrine de sa soeur mais il ne la touche pas. Elle respire de plus en plus fort et, à chaque inspiration, rapproche d'avantage ses seins des mains de son frère. Et soudain, le contact a lieu.

- Ah ! Tu as perdu !... À toi, maintenant ! dit-il, soulagé.

Ron se laisse aller en arrière et prend appui sur ses bras. Ginny se redresse, s'incline vers son frère et approche ses mains du sexe qui gonfle son pantalon. Elle fait un mouvement de va et vient à quelques millimètres à peine de la bosse en lançant à son frère un sourire conquérant.

Puis, elle se place juste devant lui, tout près, et dispose ses mains de part et d'autre de ses seins afin de les faire saillir. Elle les lui place sous le nez tout en leur imprimant un mouvement de gauche à droite et vice versa.

- Ça te donne envie, hein ? Lance-t-elle effrontément.

- Tu triches ! On n'a pas le droit de se parler à ce jeu là ! Arrête !

Ils se mettent à rire, d'un rire tendu, qui ne suffit pas à alléger la tension ambiante. Avalant sa salive, il reprend :

- Maintenant, on va jouer à "Fais-le !" Tu te souviens ? On dit quelque chose qu'on voudrait que l'autre fasse et il ne se passe rien tant qu'on ne confirme pas par "fais-le". On n'a pas le droit de bouger et on n'a le droit de dire "fais-le !" qu'une seule fois, mais, dans ce cas, l'autre est obligé de s'exécuter.

- Tu te souviens de ça aussi ?

- Tu parles ! À moi de commencer, cette fois. Euh... je voudrais... il sent son cœur se mettre à battre à tout rompre. Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses sur la bouche.

Comme il n'ajoute pas le fatidique "fais-le", Ginny peut enchaîner :

- À moi ! Je voudrais que... Elle poursuit, rougissante : que tu sortes ton sexe de ton pantalon et que... et que tu te branles devant moi... Et elle achève avec une voix tremblante d'émotion : en regardant mes seins.

Très troublé, Ron poursuit :

- Je voudrais caresser tes cuisses.

- Répète ça !

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu viens de dire. J'aime la façon dont tu dis "tes cuisses".

- Je voudrais caresser tes cuisses.

Ginny s'échauffe soudain et, le souffle court, haletant, la voix rauque, elle lui lance sur un ton farouche :

- Et moi, je voudrais mordre ta bite.

Le ton monte. Les répliques fusent à présent.

- Je voudrais que tu sois nue devant moi.

- Je voudrais que tu ouvres ta braguette.

- Je veux que tu me fasses une danse érotique.

- Et moi je veux que te masturbes pour moi.

- Je voudrais... caresser tes seins.

- Encore ! Fais bien siffler les "s".

Lentement, d'une voix sourde et insistante, se prenant au jeu, Ron reprend, faisant bien siffler les "s" :

- Je voudrais caresser tes seins. Je voudrais caresser tes cuisses, sucer ton sexe, lécher tes seins.

- Oui, dis-moi encore des trucs comme ça !

- Je voudrais manger ton sexe, boire ton jus d'amour, lécher tout ton corps, me branler entre tes seins...

Soudain très excitée, Ginny lui lance :

- Et moi, je veux que tu sortes ta queue et que tu viennes la mettre devant ma bouche.

- Et moi...

Mais brutalement, Ginny ordonne :

- Fais-le !

- Oh, non, Ginny, pas ça !

- Fais-le, je te dis. C'est le jeu ! Tu dois m'obéir !

Ron se débarrasse de son pantalon et sort de son boxer une verge qui a pris des proportions intéressantes. Il se lève, vient se placer devant Ginny et, très troublé, présente son phallus tout gonflé de désir devant sa bouche.

Elle se met à genoux en face de son frère et s'assoit sur ses talons. Ses mains reposant sur ses cuisses, Ginny considère, avec un sourire gourmand, le membre brandi, juste hors de portée, qui semble respirer et palpiter, se mouvant tel un cobra hypnotisant sa proie. Son cœur bat la chamade.

Elle se passe lentement la langue sur les lèvres. Elle penche légèrement le buste en avant, ouvre soudain la bouche en grand et fait mine d'engloutir le sexe tendu. Elle mime parfaitement une série de petits coups de langue très sensuels le long de la hampe et sur le bout du gland. Un léger ronronnement de satisfactions se fait entendre.

La posture adoptée par sa soeur, offre à Ron une vue imprenable sur sa chute de reins. Il la voit commencer à lever les bras. Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge. Tout son être attend avec anxiété et impatience de voir ce qu'elle va faire.

Elle se saisit des cheveux qui commençait à lui tomber de chaque côté du visage et, dans un mouvement pour le moins sensuel, les remontes sur sa nuque en une queue de cheval. Elle maintient ses cheveux à deux mains. La position la fait encore plus se cambrer et ressortir sa poitrine. Son pantalon baille légèrement, laissant voir la naissance de ses fesses.

Après un moment, Ron retrouve suffisamment de souffle pour dire :

- Ginny, ça suffit, arrête !... À moi, maintenant.

Il remet son sexe dans son boxer et se rassoit. Dans la foulée, il lâche, d'une traite :

- Je voudrais que tu me montres ton cul... Fais-le !

Gênée et un peu confuse, Ginny se retourne, baisse son pantalon et sa petite culotte de dentelle noire et se penche en avant, offrant son joli séant au regard affolé de son frère. Ron se rapproche des deux fesses rebondies. Il renifle avidement l'odeur forte que dégage le sexe à présent ruisselant de Ginny. N'y tenant plus, il plaque ses mains sur les fesses frémissantes de sa soeur qui fait volte-face et le repousse.

- Pas touche... Tu as perdu !

Elle se rhabille, reprend son souffle et marque une pause. Puis, avec un sourire carnassier, elle lui propose :

- Et maintenant, on va jouer à "C'est chaud !".

- Bon sang, je me rappelle.

- C'est mon tour ! Je vais te faire un "c'est chaud", mais je le fais où je veux.

- D'accord.

- Ne bouge plus.

Elle s'approche de Ron, feint de venir souffler de l'air chaud dans son cou, puis, avec un sourire moqueur, un rien sadique, elle descend et plaque ses lèvres sur son sexe. Elle envoie une bonne goulée d'air chaud à travers l'étoffe distendue de son boxer.

- Oh ! Oh !

- Attend !

Ginny pose ses mains sur le torse de son frère et le force se pencher en arrière. Il se retrouve presque allongé sur la moquette, le buste relevé, soutenu par ses bras. A genoux entre ses jambes, le dos cambré et les fesses bien en l'air, elle reprend sa respiration, place sa bouche sur les testicules de Ron puis souffle de toutes ses forces.

- Waouh ! Arrête ! Arrête, Ginny !

Elle le regarde d'un air innocent.

- Vraiment ? ... comme tu veux.

Elle se redresse, l'air interrogateur. Elle lève les yeux vers la pendule adossée à l'un des murs du salon et dit :

- Si nous voulons être à l'heure au restaurant, il faut que nous partions maintenant. Je nous ai réservé une table "A la Chatte Hurlante".

Sur ces mots, Ginny se met sur ses pieds et se dirige vers sa chambre. Elle saisit la poignée de la porte faite avec le crochet d'un basilic, entre et referme soigneusement derrière elle.

Ron est toujours assis par terre, le regard dans le vague, encore sous le coup de toutes les émotions qui l'ont assaillies ces dernières heures. Il finit par retrouver la station debout à son tour. Récupérant sa baguette, il se lance un sortilège de nettoyage rapide et entreprend de se rhabiller.

Une fois fait, il se réinstalle dans le canapé en attendant sa soeur. Son excitation retombant doucement, Ron commence s'interroger sur leur comportement et plus particulièrement celui de sa soeur. Il ne la connaissait pas si joueuse. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris de faire ça ?

Interrompant ses réflexions, Ginny ressort de sa chambre dans une superbe robe chinoise verte, sur laquelle serpentent des arabesques argentées. Ron est époustouflé.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique.

- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Nous y allons ?

* * *

Et bien vous voici rendu. Vous êtes arrivés à la fin à moins que votre séjour aux toilettes pour cause de dérangement des bonnes moeurs ne s'éternise et du coup ne vous empêche de taper sur le pitit bouton violet en bas de la page. Ce petit bouton, bien qu'il soit immatériel, déclenche mine de rien de bien drôles de sensations à chaque fois qu'un lecteur ou une lectrice l'utilise.  
Alors ne vous en privez pas, parce que je ne dis pas vraiment quelles sont ses sensations ... bonnes, mauvaises...  
Vous avez LE POUVOIR ! Servez-vous-en ! 


	2. Ron a dit mais je fais ce qu'il me plait

**Auteur : Sevy Snape**

**Correctrice : Agatha Brume**

**Disclaimer : **Pour changer... rien à moi... blabla... tout à JKR... blabla...

**Résumé : **Ginny retourve son frère après une longue séparation. Que vont-ils se raconter ?

**Warning : **Slash Ginny / Ron

**NdA : **Re-bonjour à tous.  
Nous sommes de retour une semaine jour pour jour après la publication de Jeux Interdits. Nous vous avions dit qu'une suite avait été faite. Et bien la voilà.  
J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçue et qu'elle répondra à vos attentes.  
Nous voulions remercier Mary, Nyrnia, Hélène, Akima, Caroline Black, Iloulou qui nous ont laissé de très gentilles reviews.

Le nouveau système de FF nous impose d'y répondre par mail. Nous allons tout de même faire une exception pour Hélène et Mary qui ne nous ont laissé aucun moyen pour les joindre.

**_Ce qui veut donc dire, qu'il nous faut vos adresses pour pouvoir le faire ..._** ;-)

**Hélène** : Content que ma petite historiette t'ait plu. Voici la deuxième version, relativement plus longue, plus chaude, plus sexe...  
**Mary** : Merci de ton enthousiasme. J'espère que la fin alternative proposée ci-dessous comblera tes attentes...

Bon pour les nouveaux qui tomberaient par le plus grand des hasards sur nous, nous vous remettons la NDA de la première version ! Il est impératif que vous la lisiez avant de commencer votre lecture !

**NdA bis : **Voilà, c'est un chti' OS qui nous tarabustes depuis un bon moment. Mais nous n'avions pas encore ni les mots, ni le temps pour le faire.  
Bien que nos couples préférés se conjuguent plus avec le pluriel de Il, je dois dire que nous avons une affection toute particulière pour Elle ... Je parle de Ginny.  
Petite fille sage s'il en est, qui à juste été un peu marqué par Lui. Ce qui fait que notre petite rouquine est juste et sera toujours différente de ce que veulent bien voir et croire les gens.  
Pouvons nous vraiment sortir indemne lorsque le Mal vous touche, vous envahit, vous commande ... ? Pour Frodo, Samwise, Harry Osborn et d'autres, il s'est avéré que non, donc pour la petite Ginny aussi ... elle pourra naître tout à tour, faible, jolie, pervertie et pourrie ... et dans le pire des cas ... le tout réuni, mais surtout et simplement ... aux grés de nos envies ...  
Si vous estimez que « La votre de Ginny » ne peut être qu'une victime que rien n'a ternie, il vaut mieux que vous passiez votre chemin, bien loin de ces lignes.  
En effet, même si vous pensez que c'est un lemon tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal mettant en scène un homme et une femme, ce qui en passant est bien exacte, là ou vous risquez de griller une connexion c'est que c'est aussi la description **d'un inceste et donc d'une relation entre un frère et une sœur. Elle est classée M+.**  
De plus nous avons poussez le vice jusqu'à faire deux version, une relativement soft et l'autre qui le sera beaucoup moins. La deuxième version ne viendra que plus tard.

Je crois que l'on ne peut pas faire mieux dans la prévention. Heu, attendez un instant ... Ah oui, ok je l'écris. C'est Agatha qui vient de me dire que dans le doute il vaudrait mieux insister un peu et désire que j'en remette une couche !

**C'est un inceste alors passez votre chemin si cela vous dérange. Fermez gentiment la page ou utiliser la touche « back » de votre serveur, parce que bien que nous soyons des gens très sympathique, au demeurant, nous n'apprécierions vraiment que très peu les reviews non constructives sauf si c'est pour parler du style et des erreurs possibles.**

Maintenant que vous connaissez le contenue de notre OS, nous voudrions juste rajouter cette info : Belezna est une vraie ville qui existe belle et bien en Hongrie.  
Voilà vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ... « **Back** » or « **Read** »

* * *

**Jeux Interdits**

Aujourd'hui, Ginny est en émoi : elle va enfin revoir Ron, après tant d'années ! Elle avait cru défaillir de bonheur lorsque lui parvint sa lettre de Hongrie. Il avait écrit depuis la petite ville de Belezna, dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle avait appris comment il avait vécu toutes ces années loin de sa soeur adorée, comment il avait monté sa maison d'éditions. Et maintenant, il arrivait, il était là.

Elle allait enfin le revoir, en chair et en os. Elle espérait qu'il serait comme sur les photos qu'il lui avait envoyées : marqué par le temps, certes, mais toujours égal à lui-même, avec cette petite étincelle particulière dans le regard, cette intensité, qui le rendait si attachant à ses yeux.

Ginny est là, à tourner en rond, en proie à une folle impatience, lorsque soudain on sonne. Elle sent son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle se précipite pour ouvrir. La silhouette de Ron s'encadre dans la porte.

- Ginny ?... c'est toi ?

Ginny, des larmes de joie baignant son doux visage, lui saute au cou et l'embrasse sur les joues avec une fougue juvénile.

- Ron, Ron, enfin , te voilà, tu es là !

- Ginny, ma chérie ! Je n'y croyais plus ! Quel bonheur !

Ils s'étreignent, tous deux très émus. Après un temps, ils se séparent et, tout en se tenant par les épaules, se mangent des yeux.

- Tu as à peine changé !

- Tu es gentille ! Le temps a malheureusement fait son œuvre et je ne suis plus aussi mince ni... Mais toi, tu es superbe ! Toute bronzée ... Montre-toi un peu !

Ce disant, il lui prend la main et la fait pirouetter devant lui. Flattée autant qu'amusée, Ginny exécute un demi-tour et revient se planter devant son frère. Sans réfléchir, obéissant à une impulsion aussi soudaine qu'impérieuse, elle se cambre, faisant ainsi ressortir sa somptueuse poitrine au grand émoi de Ron qui la mange des yeux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de constater :

- Wow ! Qu'est-ce tu es belle !

- Je me soigne ! dit-elle en rougissant.

- Tu étais déjà à croquer quand je suis parti, mais maintenant, dis donc...

Il la serre tendrement entre ses bras et lui murmure doucement à l'oreille :

- J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Le prenant par la main, elle l'attire dans son salon, modestement meublé mais avec un goût très sûr. Elle l'oblige à s'asseoir dans le canapé qui trône le long du mur puis, sur une nouvelle pirouette, se précipite à la cuisine.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revient avec du champagne et deux coupes qui tintinnabulent. Avec une joie enfantine, elle tend la bouteille à Ron qui entreprend de l'ouvrir. Elle s'assoit en tailleur à côté de lui et applaudit lorsque le bouchon s'envole vers le plafond. Il s'adosse au canapé, une jambe repliée sous ses fesses, une coupe à la main.

Toute l'heure qui s'ensuit se passe à évoquer les souvenirs communs mais aussi et surtout à se raconter leurs destins mutuels, leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs difficultés. Ils sont tous deux heureux, ravis de ces retrouvailles. Ginny se rend compte que les fines bulles lui sont légèrement montées la tête, mais elle ne s'en soucie guère. Soudain mélancolique, elle lui confie :

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu que tu sois là !

Une étrange émotion les gagne tous deux. Ils se regardent dans les yeux, soudain très graves. Ils ressentent la même chose, totalement incongrue et qu'ils n'osent s'avouer : une folle attirance, complètement déraisonnable, totalement coupable, mais d'une rare puissance. Leurs confidences les avaient tout naturellement rapprochés l'un de l'autre, au point de se toucher, sans qu'ils y aient pris garde. Déglutissant avec peine, Ron balbutie :

- Ginny, il... il faut que j'y aille... j'ai... euh... j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose.

Déçu, elle le regarde se lever et poser son verre sur la table basse. Il se dirige vers la sortie puis, se ravisant, revient vers sa soeur.

- J'ai... euh... oublié ma veste, dit-il en montrant le bout du canapé sur lequel Ginny était assise.

Il se penche pour la récupérer. Prise d'une envie soudaine, sa soeur se penche vers lui. Leurs lèvres se rapprochent, s'effleurent.

Ils restent là, comme suspendus, pendant un long moment, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Ginny, qui sent des picotements lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale et une chaleur soudaine s'épanouir dans son bas ventre, passe innocemment sa langue sur ses lèvres asséchées. Sentant le danger, elle se reprend brusquement et s'écarte de Ron avec une violence qui la surprend elle-même. Elle lui dit, sur le ton du reproche :

- Voyons Ron ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas !

Coupé net dans sa rêverie, Ron qui a parfaitement saisi le sens de l'avertissement de sa soeur, se reprend également :

- Oui, oui, je sais, tu as raison...

Désemparés, après un silence gêné, ils reprennent une conversation qu'ils s'efforcent de maintenir à un consternant niveau de banalité.

Après quelques minutes de cet exercice verbal aussi vain que pénible, Ron exhale un long soupir. Comme résigné, il se lève, puis laisse échapper, d'une voix morne :

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reparte.

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Pas maintenant, pas après tout ce temps, je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois.

Ron ne peut s'empêcher de la manger des yeux :

- Petite soeur, nous avons un problème.

Ginny se sent gagnée par une sourde excitation. Elle n'ose regarder ce grand gaillard debout devant elle, penaud, l'air si sincèrement malheureux. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, elle se lance :

- Ron, soyons francs tous les deux, je crois que nous éprouvons une sorte de... de...

- D'attirance l'un pour l'autre ? C'est ça que tu veux dire n'est-ce pas ? Arrive-t-il à articuler d'un ton qui se veut calme et serein, la gorge serrée.

En un instant Ginny est devenue rouge comme une pivoine.

- Une attirance...

- Sexuelle, c'est ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Ginny relève la tête. Le long regard qu'ils échangent alors les emplit tout deux d'un trouble profond. Elle s'entend dire d'une petite voix fluette :

- En... en réalité, ce qu'on ne peut pas faire, c'est l'amour, mais... à part ça...

Ron sent son cœur s'emballer. Trop content de pouvoir se jeter sur une échappatoire, si peu crédible soit-elle, s'exclame :

- Tu as raison !... C'est vrai ! On... on pourrait faire comme quand on était petits !

- Oui ! Tu te souviens ? Lui répond-elle, toute excitée.

- Bien sûr que je me souviens ! On jouait à "Touche/Pas touche", Tu te rappelles ?

Ginny vient de retrouver ses sensations de petite fille. Elle lui lance, aussi enthousiaste qu'inconsciente :

- On pouvait faire semblant de se caresser, comme dans les magazines, mais sans se toucher... Tu te souviens ? Ceux qu'on allait chiper dans la chambre de Fred et George quand ils n'étaient pas là ? Ça on peut le faire ! Allons-y ! Qui commence ?... Toi ! Vas-y !

Elle saisit les mains de Ron et, le tirant doucement vers elle, le force à s'asseoir sur le sol recouvert de moquette. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, pose ses mains sur ses genoux et, faisant mine de fermer les yeux, attend. Intimidé, le garçon, n'arrive pas à se décider.

- Alors, ça vient ? Lui lance-t-elle, impatiente et enjouée.

Ron avance ses mains vers le visage de Ginny, lui "caresse" gentiment le front, tout en prenant bien soin de rester à quelques millimètres de la peau. De la même manière, il lui prend le visage entre ses paumes et la regarde intensément. Il promène son pouce à un cheveu de ses lèvres, puis ses mains coulent le long de son cou qu'il fait mine de caresser tendrement avant d'aller se placer - presque - sur les épaules de sa soeur.

Ses yeux tombent alors sur la poitrine de Ginny qui, sous l'intensité du regard de son frère, dont elle mesure l'émoi, sent redoubler son trouble. Elle devine qu'il va maintenant approcher de ses seins. Elle sent sa poitrine se gonfler dans l'espoir d'être caressée, ses pointes durcissent soudain, et son souffle se fait court.

Lentement, les mains de Ron entourent les seins de Ginny qui les regarde avec une sorte d'avidité. Ron fait comme s'il promenait vraiment les doigts sur la poitrine de sa soeur mais il ne la touche pas. Elle respire de plus en plus fort et, à chaque inspiration, rapproche d'avantage ses seins des mains de son frère. Et soudain, le contact a lieu.

- Ah ! Tu as perdu !... À toi, maintenant ! dit-il, soulagé.

Ron se laisse aller en arrière et prend appui sur ses bras. Ginny se redresse, s'incline vers son frère et approche ses mains du sexe qui gonfle son pantalon. Elle fait un mouvement de va et vient à quelques millimètres à peine de la bosse en lançant à son frère un sourire conquérant.

Puis, elle se place juste devant lui, tout près, et dispose ses mains de part et d'autre de ses seins afin de les faire saillir. Elle les lui place sous le nez tout en leur imprimant un mouvement de gauche à droite et vice versa.

- Ça te donne envie, hein ? Lance-t-elle effrontément.

- Tu triches ! On n'a pas le droit de se parler à ce jeu là ! Arrête !

Ils se mettent à rire, d'un rire tendu, qui ne suffit pas à alléger la tension ambiante. Avalant sa salive, il reprend :

- Maintenant, on va jouer à "Fais-le !" Tu te souviens ? On dit quelque chose qu'on voudrait que l'autre fasse et il ne se passe rien tant qu'on ne confirme pas par "fais-le". On n'a pas le droit de bouger et on n'a le droit de dire "fais-le !" qu'une seule fois, mais, dans ce cas, l'autre est obligé de s'exécuter.

- Tu te souviens de ça aussi ?

- Tu parles ! À moi de commencer, cette fois. Euh... je voudrais... il sent son cœur se mettre à battre à tout rompre. Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses sur la bouche.

Comme il n'ajoute pas le fatidique "fais-le", Ginny peut enchaîner :

- À moi ! Je voudrais que... Elle poursuit, rougissante : que tu sortes ton sexe de ton pantalon et que... et que tu te branles devant moi... Et elle achève avec une voix tremblante d'émotion : en regardant mes seins.

Très troublé, Ron poursuit :

- Je voudrais caresser tes cuisses.

- Répète ça !

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu viens de dire. J'aime la façon dont tu dis "tes cuisses".

- Je voudrais caresser tes cuisses.

Ginny s'échauffe soudain et, le souffle court, haletant, la voix rauque, elle lui lance sur un ton farouche :

- Et moi, je voudrais mordre ta bite.

Le ton monte. Les répliques fusent à présent.

- Je voudrais que tu sois nue devant moi.

- Je voudrais que tu ouvres ta braguette.

- Je veux que tu me fasses une danse érotique.

- Et moi je veux que te masturbes pour moi.

- Je voudrais... caresser tes seins.

- Encore ! Fais bien siffler les "s".

Lentement, d'une voix sourde et insistante, se prenant au jeu, Ron reprend, faisant bien siffler les "s" :

- Je voudrais caresser tes seins. Je voudrais caresser tes cuisses, sucer ton sexe, lécher tes seins.

- Oui, dis-moi encore des trucs comme ça !

- Je voudrais manger ton sexe, boire ton jus d'amour, lécher tout ton corps, me branler entre tes seins...

Soudain très excitée, Ginny lui lance :

- Et moi, je veux que tu sortes ta queue et que tu viennes la mettre devant ma bouche.

- Et moi...

Mais brutalement, Ginny ordonne :

- Fais-le !

- Oh, non, Ginny, pas ça !

- Fais-le, je te dis. C'est le jeu ! Tu dois m'obéir !

Ron se débarrasse de son pantalon et sort de son boxer une verge qui a pris des proportions intéressantes. Il se lève, vient se placer devant Ginny et, très troublé, présente son phallus tout gonflé de désir devant sa bouche.

Elle se met à genoux en face de son frère et s'assoit sur ses talons. Ses mains reposant sur ses cuisses, Ginny considère, avec un sourire gourmand, le membre brandi, juste hors de portée, qui semble respirer et palpiter, se mouvant tel un cobra hypnotisant sa proie. Son cœur bat la chamade.

Elle se passe lentement la langue sur les lèvres. Elle penche légèrement le buste en avant, ouvre soudain la bouche en grand et fait mine d'engloutir le sexe tendu. Elle mime parfaitement une série de petits coups de langue très sensuels le long de la hampe et sur le bout du gland. Un léger ronronnement de satisfactions se fait entendre.

La posture adoptée par sa soeur, offre à Ron une vue imprenable sur sa chute de reins. Il la voit commencer à lever les bras. Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge. Tout son être attend avec anxiété et impatience de voir ce qu'elle va faire.

Elle se saisit des cheveux qui commençait à lui tomber de chaque côté du visage et, dans un mouvement pour le moins sensuel, les remontes sur sa nuque en une queue de cheval. Elle maintient ses cheveux à deux mains. La position la fait encore plus se cambrer et ressortir sa poitrine. Son pantalon baille légèrement, laissant voir la naissance de ses fesses.

Après un moment, Ron retrouve suffisamment de souffle pour dire :

- Ginny, ça suffit, arrête !... À moi, maintenant.

Il remet son sexe dans son boxer et se rassoit. Dans la foulée, il lâche, d'une traite :

- Je voudrais que tu me montres ton cul... Fais-le !

Gênée et un peu confuse, Ginny se retourne, baisse son pantalon et sa petite culotte de dentelle noire et se penche en avant, offrant son joli séant au regard affolé de son frère. Ron se rapproche des deux fesses rebondies. Il renifle avidement l'odeur forte que dégage le sexe à présent ruisselant de Ginny. N'y tenant plus, il plaque ses mains sur les fesses frémissantes de sa soeur qui fait volte-face et le repousse.

- Pas touche... Tu as perdu !

Elle se rhabille, reprend son souffle et marque une pause. Puis, avec un sourire carnassier, elle lui propose :

- Et maintenant, on va jouer à "C'est chaud !".

- Bon sang, je me rappelle.

- C'est mon tour ! Je vais te faire un "c'est chaud", mais je le fais où je veux.

- D'accord.

- Ne bouge plus.

Elle s'approche de Ron, feint de venir souffler de l'air chaud dans son cou, puis, avec un sourire moqueur, un rien sadique, elle descend et plaque ses lèvres sur son sexe. Elle envoie une bonne goulée d'air chaud à travers l'étoffe distendue de son boxer.

- Oh ! Oh !

- Attend !

Ginny pose ses mains sur le torse de son frère et le force se pencher en arrière. Il se retrouve presque allongé sur la moquette, le buste relevé, soutenu par ses bras. A genoux entre ses jambes, le dos cambré et les fesses bien en l'air, elle reprend sa respiration, place sa bouche sur les testicules de Ron puis souffle de toutes ses forces.

- Waouh ! Arrête ! Arrête, Ginny !

- C'est à toi. Viens me faire un "c'est chaud".

- Où ?

- Ici !

Ce disant, elle pointe ses seins dans la direction de Ron, et, à la fois provocante et impatiente, attend qu'il obéisse.

Ron s'approche, prend une profonde respiration, colle sa bouche sur un de ses seins et souffle violemment l'air chaud sur le téton, à travers le pull. Ginny, frémissante, fait passer le vêtement par-dessus ses épaules.

- Comme ça, je sentirai mieux ta chaleur.

Ron souffle à nouveau, plus longuement, à travers le chemisier cette fois. Il peut sentir le téton durcir et frémir contre ses lèvres. La sensation est évidemment beaucoup plus intense et Ginny est à présent bien excitée.

Ne se maîtrisant plus, elle appuie la tête de Ron sur sa poitrine.

- Encore, j'adore ça !

- Encore ! Dit-il, un peu étonné.

- Oui ! L'autre !

Ron fait de même sur l'autre sein de Ginny qui y prend un plaisir intense. Elle ordonne :

- Ici maintenant !

Comme pressée par une sorte d'urgence, elle s'assied, écarte les jambes et dispose les mains sur le haut de ses cuisses, à proximité de son sexe, en un geste sans équivoque.

Ron se penche, pose ses mains sur le haut des cuisses de Ginny qui s'arc-boute pour mieux s'offrir, prend à nouveau une grande inspiration, place sa bouche sur le sexe offert et souffle l'air chaud à travers l'étoffe.

- Que c'est bon ! Encore !

Ron envoie une nouvelle goulée d'air chaud à travers la culotte toute humide. Ginny s'écrie :

- Oh Dieu ! J'ai failli jouir, là !

Son frère essaie de se dominer :

- Si on faisait une petite pause ?

- D'accord, tu as raison.

Ginny s'apaise, reprend son souffle et se détend tandis que Ron, qui s'est également repris, s'est laissé aller en arrière en une position nonchalante. Elle se rapproche de lui et, l'air de rien, s'empare de son sexe qu'elle se met à caresser délicatement à travers la mince étoffe du boxer. Elle le fait presque distraitement, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Ron a un sursaut lorsque la main de sa sœur entre en contact avec sa verge. Tous les muscles de son corps se crispent, sa respiration s'interrompt. Il ne la retrouve que pour mieux soupirer son plaisir. Après un temps, elle lui murmure, sur le ton de la confidence :

- Tu... tu crois qu'on va arriver à ne pas le faire ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? Répond-il avec difficulté.

- Eh bien, l'amour, pardi ! Puisque c'est ça le grand tabou ... ça, et uniquement ça, qu'on ne peut pas faire.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Je préfère ne pas y penser ! Mais il est clair que j'en crève d'envie ... Et toi ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ?

Délaissant le sexe de Ron, elle repart à la charge.

- Allez ! On continue ! Jeu suivant : "Le mort". J'ai le droit de te toucher, de tout faire, de tout te faire faire, mais toi, tu ne peux pas réagir. Après, ce sera à toi.

Sans attendre, Ginny retire le boxer de Ron s'empare de ses testicules qu'elle enserre fermement. Elle se met ensuite à frôler le membre en érection, l'effleurant en une caresse à la fois subtile et frémissante. Puis, elle lui distribue quelques menues chiquenaudes. S'enhardissant, elle se penche lentement vers lui et commence à lui mordiller gentiment le sexe, le faisant rouler entre ses lèvres.

Durant tout ce temps, Ron est comme suspendu, tout son être attendant le prochain contact, la prochaine caresse. Sa respiration est haletante. Il a à peine assez de souffle pour gémir.

Brusquement, elle referme ses doigts sur la base du phallus et se met à serrer très fort. Le membre congestionné vire au violet et prend des proportions énormes. Le gland tout frémissant est parcouru de frissons électriques à la limite du supportable.

- Ginny, arrête, tu vas me faire jouir !

Elle s'interrompt un instant, dirige son index vers sa bouche et le lèche de façon explicite. Puis elle s'empare du gland écarlate, place son doigt sur le petit orifice, le fait glisser dessus pour que les deux liquides se mélangent.

- Arrête ! Arrête !

Obéissante, elle s'interrompt brusquement, puis goguenarde :

- Bon, d'accord... À toi.

Ron se redresse, se rapproche de Ginny. Ils se regardent un instant, mesurent à quel point ils sont excités tous les deux, ce qui avive encore leur émoi. Lentement, il se met à déboutonner le chemisier tendu par la généreuse poitrine de Ginny qui se laisse faire sans broncher : c'est la règle !

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur monte du sexe de Ron lorsqu'il voit apparaître les superbes seins que contient à grand peine l'étroit soutien gorge. Une fois le vêtement enlevé, Ron se met à caresser puis à lécher le ventre de Ginny qui gémit de plaisir.

Il enlève le soutien-gorge et demeure les yeux fixés sur les deux globes de chair qui apparaissent, avec leurs larges aréoles bistres et leurs pointes durcies, vibrants sous l'effet de l'excitation. Aussitôt, il se met à malaxer la superbe poitrine de Ginny qui ne peut toujours pas bouger.

- Oh, que c'est bon, oh, continue, oh, oui, qu'est-ce que j'aime ça !

- Dieu que tu es belle !

- Tu... tu les aimes, mes seins ?

- Je les adore, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux !

- Répète !

- J'aime tes seins, ton cul, ton sexe !

- Encore !

- J'aime tes seins, j'ai une envie folle de les lécher, de les malaxer, tes beaux seins !

- Ron, je n'en peux plus ! Baise-moi ! Enfonce ta queue dans ma chatte ! Allez, vas-y, je t'en supplie, j'en ai trop envie !

- Ginny, on ne peut pas.

- Un petit sortilège de Secret Inviolable et personne ne saura rien !

- Mais enfin, voyons...

Il hésite un instant, en proie à un violent conflit intérieur, puis, trop content de cet échappatoire, il conclut :

- Oh, et puis tu as raison, d'accord.

Accompagnant son geste d'un sourire triomphant, elle se saisit de sa baguette et d'un petit mouvement du poignet lance le sortilège approprié.

Eperdu de désir, Ron se jette sur Ginny. Il manque de jouir au moment où son sexe pénètre la grotte chaude et ruisselante.

- Eh là ! Doucement ! Prends ton temps ! Regarde-moi.

Ron se calme et reprend son mouvement de va et vient mais avec une lenteur parfaitement dosée, interrompant fréquemment le mouvement en bout de course pour laisser gonfler son sexe à l'intérieur du fourreau de chair.

Il fait tout pour augmenter le plaisir de sa sœur et ainsi l'amener à la jouissance : tantôt donnant de petits coups latéraux, tantôt faisant "battre" son pénis sur les parois de son vagin.

- Oh, Dieu que c'est bon ! Comme il y a longtemps que j'attendais ça !

Elle se caresse les seins tout en regardant Ron dans les yeux, heureuse. Ils jouissent soudain quasiment simultanément avec une rare intensité.

S'allongeant l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se caressent de la main et du regard, le corps et l'esprit repus.

Après quelques instants passés dans cette douce quiétude, elle lève les yeux vers la pendule adossée à l'un des murs du salon et dit :

- Si nous voulons être à l'heure au restaurant, il faut que nous partions maintenant. Je nous ai réservé une table "A la Chatte Hurlante".

Sur ces mots, Ginny se met sur ses pieds et se dirige vers sa chambre. Elle saisit la poignée de la porte faite avec le crochet d'un basilic, entre et referme soigneusement derrière elle.

Ron est toujours assis par terre, le regard dans le vague, encore sous le coup de toutes les émotions qui l'ont assaillies ces dernières heures. Il finit par retrouver la station debout à son tour. Récupérant sa baguette, il se lance un sortilège de nettoyage rapide et entreprend de se rhabiller.

Une fois fait, il se réinstalle dans le canapé en attendant sa sœur. Son excitation retombant doucement, Ron commence à s'interroger sur leur comportement et plus particulièrement celui de sa sœur. Il ne la connaissait pas si joueuse. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris de faire ça ?

Interrompant ses réflexions, Ginny ressort de sa chambre dans une superbe robe chinoise verte, sur laquelle serpentent des arabesques argentées. Ron est époustouflé.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique.

- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Nous y allons ?

* * *

Et bien vous voici de nouveau rendu. Vous êtes arrivés à la fin à moins que votre séjour aux toilettes pour cause de dérangement des bonnes moeurs ne s'éternise et du coup ne vous empêche de taper sur le pitit bouton violet en bas de la page. Ce petit bouton, bien qu'il soit immatériel, déclenche mine de rien de bien drôles de sensations à chaque fois qu'un lecteur ou une lectrice l'utilise.  
Alors ne vous en privez pas, parce que je ne dis pas vraiment quelles sont ses sensations ... bonnes, mauvaises...  
Vous avez LE POUVOIR ! Servez-vous-en ! 


End file.
